nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (11)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14), (15). ---- 220. Quenzhal: Quen versucht krampfhaft Aithnes Thread zu verstehen. Schafft es nicht. Steigt auf den Tisch. „.. Hiermit rufe ich mich zum Leader der wirklich ultra-bösen Elite-RP-Gilde namens „Aeterni Spackus Satani“ aus, die sich der Ausrottung allen Weichspül-RP’s und zur Wiederauferstehung des Elite-RP’s verschrieben hat. Außerdem werde ich die Titel der „Ober-Dämonenmama of the Damned“ und der „Meisterin Sargeras“ für mich beanspruchen. Folgende Posten werden verteilt: * Eulalia wird Cheffin des super-geheimen Spionage-Netzwerkes. Ihr Titel bleibt natürlich geheim, weil es ja sonst kein geheimes Spionage-Netzwerk wäre. * Rodo wird der ultimative Kampfmeister OF Bashing Death! Er wird die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten bei uns allen auf Vordermann bringen. Außerdem darf er die Anträge der Nacktelfen bearbeiten. Wenn wir die andren im PVP moschen, is er der Leader, und in jedem andren Raid auch. Dafür darf er sich selbst auch noch tolle Namen und Titel ausdenken. * Aithne wird die Cheffin der Logik-Abteilung, auch „Logocop“ genannt, zur Entwickling wirklich ausgefeilter, kluger und genialer Pläne und Nebenplots. Weitere Titel und Namen von ihr entspringen dann ihren Logischen Untersuchungen. Da kenn ich mich nur wenig aus und möchte Nichts vorwegnehmen. * Calliope ist bereits die Königin der bösen Ork-Amazonen und wird mit ihrem Sonder-Elite-Frauen-Einsatzkommande alles unterwerfen und somit neue Gebiete erobern, in denen sich das Elite-RP dann ausbreiten kann. Außerdem erhält sie den Titel der Großmeistern der Druiden und Chefmasseuse Maulfurions Schdormreidsch. * Korbinian wird als Super-Oberaufseher-Chef-Inspekteur der medienwirksamen Auftritte für die Dramatik und Atmosphäre der Elite-RP-Szenen zuständig sein. Für mehr medienwirksame Auftritte darf er sich auch noch weitere Titel und Namens aussuchen. * Arioth - mein Sohn - an dir wird es liegen, als Obermissionierer und Außenbereichsleiter andere zum guten Elite-RP zu bekehren und neue Mitglieder zu rekrutieren. Außerdem ernenne ich dich zum Schwertmeister Gonzo-Bonzo mit nem Hanzo Schwert und Samurai-Ninja als direkter Stellvertreter von Rodo. * Gurbak wird ein Mensch des Ordens der Silbernen Hand und unser hauptamtlicher Ober-Paladin mit dem Titel des „Moshpala of Ressurection“. Weitere Titel ergeben sich dann aus der Hackordnung des Ordens der Silbernen Hand. So, irgendjemand Verbesserungsvorschläge oder weitere Posten, die er gerne haben würde? 221. Arioth: /w Calliope So ein Blödsinn, das war keine Falle. Ich hab nur die Beschreibung meines WoW-Chars mit meiner RL-Beschreibung ersetzt! /w Quenzhal: Darf ich - als Dein Sohn und zukünftiger Gatte - auch den Titel des offiziellen Sexpets für nymphomanische Elite-Rollenspielerinnen sein? Also wie der genaue Titel dann lautet könnten wir ja noch ausdiskutieren. Ich dachte an sowas wie: Hasimausi oder so. Das kommt doch bestimmt gut an, oder? 222. Quenzhal: /w Arioth Öh klar. Aber Ich hoffe, du bist dir deiner Verantwortung für die Entwicklung von richtigen Elite-Poweremoting auf diesem Server bewußt. 223. Arioth: /w Quenzhal: Na ja, ich hab da mal so einen groben Projektplan aufgestellt, suche aber natürlich noch nach willigen Versuchsobjekten. /w Calliope: Hey, ich ibn das Sexpet, call 555-Sexpet for power Emotion wushi wuhsi plz!!!einsnacktelf /w Rodo]: Wtf? Eingepennt oder was? /w Aithne]: Man, echt nich so /w Morpork]: 0 Spieler gefunden 224. Gurbak: Gurbak hat sich in mindestes 20 Stunden vom /1 über den /2 einen Weg in den /3 gekämpft, zerstückelte OOCler und einiges an RPler-Kollateralschaden pflastert seinen Weg. Im /3 scrollt er nach ganz oben und findet folgendes: Lokale Verteidigung - Haus der Selbsthilfegruppen Azeroths e.V. OF Bashing Death Rodo: LOLOLOLOL. Gurbak quetscht sich durch das zweite O in den Raum, lootet noch schnell 2x LOL und 1x OLO und nutzt dann einen Bug indem er Sprint einsetzt um die Threadscheiber einzuholen. Dabei schnappt er sich grad noch rechtzeitig im Vorbeigehen ein Gildengründung-Geschrei im Fast Forward und kommt vor Dämonenmama Quenzahl zum stehen. Steht stramm und grüßt. Gurbak rennt zum nächten Briefkasten, dem er einen Brief von seinem Mainchar entnimmt. Im Anhang findet er (wie zu erwarten) eine rosa Pille der vollständigen Transmutation, die er sich hastig einwirft. 225. Gurbak: Gurbak spurtet zurück in Raum 526f. und kommt mit quietschenden Stiefeln kerzengerade zum stehen. Grüßt alle mit einem herlichen Hallo! Spricht mit extrem feminin-erotischer Stimme, die aber nicht einer gewissen Härte entbehrt, resultierend aus endlosen Schlachten gegen Böse* und Horde**, diversen Beinahe-Toden und Ruchlosen Morden. (Was natürlich alles NICHT in seinem RSP-Flag steht!). „Bereit!“ Gurbak steht stramm und salutiert. '*Benutzen: Transformiert Böse in Horde. '**Benutzen: Transformiert Horde in Böse. 226. Calliope: Fühlt sich nach Lektüre von Arioths flagRSP unwiderstehlich zu ihm hingezogen, reisst sich aber am Riemen ihres Wildlederbikinis und bleibt tapfer auf Kurs. /w Arioth dU KAakn00B11 ich bin UlrtabaSHer Orc-Amaz=0nenKönigin, kain nakkt11 1111. 227. Arioth: Blättert wie wild in seinem Lexikon „l33t < > Deutsch“ und beginnt langsam und zögerlich einen Whisper zu ‚artikulieren’. /w Calliope he macha lockr abba ich hab net bös gemeint weil is ja nur 6pet odda? komm call 555-Sexpet 4 powerEmotion 2 wushi wuhsi Flüstert zu plz!!!111n4ckt0rc!!! 228. Korbinian: Korbinian nickt Quen zufrieden lächelnd zu. „¡©ђ b¡n v0££’n g@n$ 3¡nv3®$†@nÐ3n m¡† m3¡n3® ®0££3. K@nn ¡©ђ @®¡0†ђ @u©ђ @£$ 6p3† nu†z3n ?“ Grinst hinterhältig in Richtung Arioth. 229. Eulalia: Eulalia versteht kein Wort mehr, nickt aber eifrig vor sich hin und versucht dabei verzweifelt, einen Blick in Arithos schlaues Wörterbuch zu werfen. Das scheitert dummerweise an der eher geringen Körpergröße, die so ein Gnom normalerweise hat, weshalb Eulalia sich schmollend auf den Boden setzt und... von einem Geistesblitz getroffen wird. „Ich habs!“ Die Alte schnappt sich aus der Hosentasche von Korbinian, der irgendwie im Weg befindet, eine große Portion nichts, ruft mit ihrern dämoooonischen Kräften ein Säckchen voll Supertolleralleskönner herbei, hebt vom Boden ein rein zufällig daliegendes Ich-weiß-nicht-was-ich-bin-aber-ich-bin-schenial auf, und mischt die drei Dinge wild murmelnd vor sich hin. Kurze Zeit später steht ein überdimensionaler Robeschreiter im grellen giftgrün vor Eulalia und wackelt sie fröhlich an. „So, Größenproblem bereinigt. Jetzt kann’s.. äääh...moment... *räusper* Yeah, bin der volle Rulor, hab jetzn supergeiles Mount! Damit hau ich euch alle weg! Und das mit dem geheimdienst mach ich natürlich, ich werd mich auch sofort einen suptergeheimen plan ausdenken, mit dem wir die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen werden! Nicht wahr, Brain? *murmel* Ne, falscher Film... Guckt etwas verlegen, weil sie sich nicht angemessen ausdrücken kann und schweigt lieber still. 230. Aithne: /w Arioth Wi€ €¢H† nI¢H† §Ø¿ wÅ§ i§ £Ø§ MÅN¿ Nickt Korbinian zu. „GaNz mEiNe mEiNuNg, AbGeSeHeN VoN DeR SaChE MiT @®¡0†ђ @£$ 6p3†. Logocop... Hmm.“ Überlegt sich ein paar Titel für sich und ihrer untergeordnete Organisation. Leitbild für Offizielle Logik. Planerin der Universellen Richtigkeit in Sichtbar. Chaotischen Handlungen und Events. Logische Abteilung für Charaktere und Handlung Elitärer Rollenspieler. Projekt Logische Analyse und Nachbearbeitung.“ Fragt sich welchem davon man den Vor/zug geben kann. 231. Korbinian: Da offensichtlich von Quens Seite keinerlei Einwände kommen Arioth als 6p3t zu nutzen, poweremotet Korbinian diesen kurzerhand in eine lüsterne Blutelfin. Daraufhin öffenet er die in den Darkroom 463b führende Geheimtür und trägt die in Nichts gekleidete Blutelfin Arioth mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen hinein. Dabei lässt er seine starke Armmuskulatur besonders beeindruckend spielen. Und was besonders auffällt - die Frisur sitzt perfekt. Nach dem die beiden in der Dunkelheit des Raumes verschwunden sind, lässt nur noch das seltsame Glühen von Korbinians Halsnarbe erahnen wo die beiden gerade sind. 232. Quenzhal: Quen versteht zwar nur die Hälfte von dem, was gesprochen wird, sieht aber, wie sich alle fleißig ans Werk machen und nickt sehr zufrieden, davon ausgehend, dass es schon richig sein wird. „Ey Leuts, könn wa dieses L33t-Speech-Krams mal an alle schicken? Notfalls ziehs durchn Scanna und copy das mal in thread. Dann versteh ich auch, was ihr mir sagen wollt.“ Sammelt geistig ein paar L33t-fetzen zusammen. „S0, könn w4 j3tzt was m0schn g3hn oda w4t? D1e At0mz1ck3n s1n n1ch ew1g brünft1g.” Ist stolz auf sich und hat nichts auszusetzen am Verlauf des geheimen Elite-Rpler-Weltübernahme-Plan. 233. Rodo: Mhh kann mich mal jemand bitte auf deutsch anwhispern was gerade passiert? YE4H Ich mosh di3 W3ch !!!!!!! 234. Regenlied: Korbinian, was hast Du nur aus Arioth gemacht? Er war so ein attraktiver Mann. *seufzt* Welche Verschwendung. 235. Rodo: Rodo krault Regenlied hinter den Ohren. „Auch andere Mütter haben schöne Söhne, junge Elfe. Du könntest dir z.B. Quen in einen jungen knackigen narbenlosen unschuldigen Lustpaladin poweremoten.“ 236. Quenzhal: Steht immernoch auf dem Tisch und merkt, dass ihr Kaffee kalt geworden ist. „Kurz AFK“ Springt vom Tisch und hechtet in einer völlig misglückten Sprungrolle zum Kaffeeautomat. Fällt hin und steht debil grinsend wieder auf. „Verdammt ey... FU’§%! U... " 237. Arioth: Nach einem erstaunten Aufschrei und der Entführung in Raum 463b hört man lange Zeit nichts aus der Ecke. Doch dann hört es sich an als würde ein Schwein abgestochen und die Schreie und das Wehklagen will mehrere Stunden nicht aufhören. Erst nach sehr, sehr langer Zeit ebben die Schreie ab. Wahrscheinlich da die Stimmbänder des Betreffenden nicht mehr können. Und es verwandelt sich in leises Winseln, welches auch irgendwann aufhört. Es dauert dann nochmal geschlagene drei Stunden, bis es auf einmal einen Urschrei gibt und Korbinian mitten durch die Wand getreten wird und in einem Regen von Gestein, Mörtel und Staub auf der anderen Seite des Ganges zu Boden rutscht. Erstaunerlicher Weise aber kein Kratzer an ihm (Matrix und so). Danach erscheint eine wunderschöne, sehr lüstern drein schauende, Blutelfe - gekleidet in nichts mehr. So wunderschön ihre Erscheinung, und so lüstern der Blick, desto unangenehmer ist ihre Haltung. Sie hat nämlich eher den Gang eines grobschlächtigen Kriegers drauf und ihre Bewegungen sind alles andere als grazil. Nachdem sie freudig den durchschlagenden Erfolg ihres neu erlernten Amazonentritts beäugt hat, lehnt sie sich an die Wand und mustert Korbinian. In einer schwungvollen Bewegung steckt sich Arioth - in bester Clint Eastwood Manier - eine filterlose Zigarette in den rechten Mundwinkel und zündet sie mit seinem ultra coolen Zippo an. "Weißt Du, ich hab echt kein Problem nun eine langohrige Sexgöttin zu sein. Aber..." Mit bösem Blick deutet er auf Korbinian.... "das Du mir den Rüpel weggepowermotet hast, dass nehm ich Dir übel. DAS nehm ich Dir übel." Knurrend steckt sich die Blutelfe wieder die Zigarette in den Mund und kaut wütend darauf rum. "Junge, ich sags Dir. Du begibst Dich jetzt in die Welt des Schmerzes. Als blutelfische Sexgöttin und offizielles 6p3t verordne ich Dir jetzt erst einmal einen Aufenthalt in unserem schnieken rosa Plüsch-Tunnel. Da darfst Dich dann mit Regenlied und seinen drei Taurenliebhabern Bodo, Pepe und Detlef amüsieren." Ein Schnippen genügt und ums Eck kommen Bodo, Pepe und Detlef. Allesamt extrem große und extrem muskulöse Tauren mit kitschigen Tattoos, lustigen Mädchenzöpfen, Schleifen an den Hörnern und rosa gefärbten Brusthaaren. "Sie es nicht als Strafe an... eher als Belohnung. Uns von der 6p3t Abteilung liegt natürlich die volle Erfüllung unserer Kundschaft schwer am Herzen. Nicht wahr, Jungs?" Bodo, Pepe und Detlef antworten mit breitem Grinsen. Und während Pepe schon einmal die Latexmaske überstreift und Deltef die Handschellen rausholt, geht Bode - mit einem wirklich beängstigenden Blick - auf Korbinian zu. Derweil schlendert Arioth die Blutelfe den Gang entlang und blickt an sich herab und mustert das nichts wo vorher noch etwas war. 238. Rodo: /w Quen: Das ist im ExtRPUserPack, sone Sammlung für L33t-RPlers. Da ist auch ne rießige Sammlung an Makros mit Emotes und Liedern mit dabei. ROFL. RP sucks! 239. Quenzhal: Quen hat genug gewartet, zupft ihr Epic-Schlampen-Set zurecht, poweremotet sich einen Munitions-Gürtel mit Heil- u. Manatränken um. Klebt sich als Zauberstab den der Ultimativen Verdammnis an die Seite, nimmt den raren of bashing Death als Mainhand- und die epische Peitsche des Wals als OFF-Hand-Item. Stopft sich noch einige Goblin-Raketensprengsätze in den Ausschnitt, in ihre Stilettos, in die Armschienen und in die Haare und stolziert langsam in Richtung Raum 999z - Streßbewältigungs-Therapie hysterischer Atomzicken. Trifft auf dem Gang eine lüsterne Blutelfe, die sie irgendwie an Arioth erinnert. Mustert lüsterne Blutelfe. „Ähm... kenn ich dich? Bist du’n Twink von meinem Sohn oder so?“ Pfeift lüsterne Blutelfe zu. Denkt, dass lüsterne Blutelfe total sexy ist. /invite lüsterne Blutelfe Blutelfe gehört bereits einer Gruppe an /w Lüsterne Blutelfe: Ähm, leave mal Gruppe, ich kann dich nich laden. 240. Arioth: Steht auf schwerbewaffnete Trollfrauen in Lack-und-Leder. „Mensch Mama! Wir sind doch in der selben Gruppe! Ich bins, Dein Sohn!“ Schmiegt sich an Quenzhal und reibt sich an ihrem of bashing Death. „Verdammt, kann man das irgendwie abstellen? Ich will das nich machen" Schlabbert mit der Zunge über Quenzahls der Ultimativen Verdammnis. „Hilfe! Neinein, verdammte Blutelfen!“ 241. Quenzhal: Mustert Lüsterne Blutelfe genauer. „Arioth?! Verdammt was haben sie denn mit dir gemacht man?... hm ..." Mustert Lüsterne Blutelfe. "Hey, du siehst scharf aus. Nichts steht dir wirklich“. Grübelt. „Wo hast du eigentlich dein Pet - Tim – deinen ehemals-großen-bösen-Elite-Dämon? Na egal, der poweremotet sicher wieder irgendwo rum oder zerfleischt harmlose NSC’s weil sie irgendwelche selbst-in-kraft-gesetzten Elite-RP-Regeln nicht eingehalten haben. Was solls. Kommst mit m0schn?“ 242. Regenlied: Regenlied sieht die rosagefärbten Tauren irritiert an. "Die gehören ganz sicher nicht zu mir, ich habe da einen anderen Geschmack." Die Tauren sehen plötzlich wie normale Tauren aus, und Regenlied lehnt sich an die fellige Brust des größten Tauren. „Schon besser.Und jetzt würde ich mir gerne mal diese faszinierende Halsnarbe genauer ansehen.“ 243. Rodo: "Aber pass auf Regenlied das du dich nicht an den rassiermesserscharfen Stachelauswüchsen auf meinen rücken verletzt." Rodo streichelt den Schurken zärtlich durchs Haar. "Wessen und welche Narbe genau?" 244. Regenlied: Regenlied nickt Richtung Korbinian. "Er hat eine faszinierende Narbe...sie leuchtet im Dunkeln." 245. Rodo: Bei dem mußt du aber aufpassen das er dich nicht in eine Blutelfin verwandelt. Aber ansonsten sicher eine intressante Alternative zu Arioth. 246. Regenlied: Arioth. Mhh...ja, dachte ich auch. *kuschelt sich an den Tauren* 247. Arioth: "Tim hat sich in Pepe, Bodo und Detlef gespalten um Korbinian mit einem Lötkolben und einer Brechzange zu bearbeiten. Seufzt beträubt. Lass uns ein paar Atomzicken bashen, ich brauch Stressbewältigung." Zieht aus einer Tasche seines extrem knapp geschnittenen Nichts einen epischen Zickenvernichter. Nickt Quenzhal zu und tritt dann die Türe zu Raum 999z ein. "Macht sie fertig! Nieder mit den Atomzicken! Für das Elite RP! Für die Horde! Für mehr Bier! Für mehr Handlung in Ego-Shootern! Für mehr PvP! Für mehr Käse zum Whine! Für... für... HARRY!" 248. Calliope: Merkt, dass die Wirkung des der vorübergehenden Gleichberechtigung nachlässt, kann sich nicht mehr zurück halten, poweremotet sich eine Sprechmuschel und wählt 555-Sexpet. /w Arioth Seid ihr es, Krieger von unvergleichlicher Gestalt?...Gut...Ich verspüre diesen unwiderstehlichen Drang...ja...genau...wushi wuhsi...Abendstunde in Goldshire? Nein, da muss ich im Blauen Eremiten tanzen...Danach? Zweite Hecke links? Schön. 249. Korbinian: "Ah Regenlied du kennst Detlef also bereits." Grinst Regenlied an, der an Detlefs Brust hängend diesen anschmachtet. Anschliessend wendet er sich Bodo und Pepe zu, legt einen Arm um die Taille der beiden Tauren und zieht diese mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen in den Darkroom. "Achja Regenlied, meine Narbe kannst du dir gerne etwas später wenn es hier ruhiger ist genauer ansehen." Nach diesen Worten wirbelt Korbinian herum, so dass die Haare ein beeindruckendes Reflexionsspiel zeigen und schlägt die Tür mit einem Fußtritt zu. Wenige Augenblicke später stürmen 2 panisch aussehende, teilrasierte Tauren aus dem Darkroom. Mit lässigem, unbeschwerten Gang erscheint Korbinian im Türrahmen, eine Zigarette im Mundwickel und knöpft sich mit der rechten Hand die Hose zu während er sich mit der linken gekonnt elegant durch die Haare fährt. "Tja Jungs bis zum nächsten Mal dann." Marschiert zu Regenlied, der gerade Detlefs Brusthaare krault und öffnet unterwegs die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. "Hier Junge, jetzt kannst in aller Ruhe meine beeindruckende Narbe inspiezieren." Bedeutet Detlef mit einer lässigen Handbewegung dass er nen Abgang machen soll. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte